En la ducha
by Diiario Kairi
Summary: ¿Que pasa si unos par de gemelos estan solos un dia en su hogar? leelo, RoxasxSora


¡Hola! Es mi primer fic que hago espero que les guste w!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían terminado las clases en el instituto, y después de un duro día todos se fueron a sus casas, en el instituto se hallaban un par de gemelos aun recogiendo sus cosas de sus pupitres. Uno de ellos Se llamaba Sora era de cabello castaño de ojiazul ademas era el menos y Roxas de cabello rubio y ojiazul igual que Sora

-¿Hey nos vamos? – Contestó el castaño colocándose su mochila en la espalda

-¿Qué?... a si vamos jeje

Y se fueron hablando como de costumbre hasta su hogar

-¡Llegamos! – Gritaron los dos a la vez pero se dieron cuenta que su madre no estaba

-Valla no esta. – Dijo el castaño ando un suspiro mientras se sacaba los zapatos

-Mira una carta – Señalo el mayor mientras la leía en voz alta

"_Volveré mañana por la tarde, estaré trabajando en toda la jornada los quiero y no derrumben la casa o si no los castigare"_

-Mmm… ¿Un día solos no? – le dijo pervertidamente. -Mamá no estará, me iré a tomar un baño, Roxas. – Dijo el castaño mientras subía las escaleras sin mirar a Roxas

-Ok…

-Pero… - se da vuelta y queda de perfil. –No vayas a ir, pervertido

-No lo había pensado hermanito, hasta que tú lo dijiste. – Le dijo con una sonrisa picara y mirada pervertida. –Pero no lo haré, te lo prometo. – Lo dijo entre risas

-Más te vale. – Y siguió su camino hacia el baño

-No lo voy hacer, si claro. – Susurro el rubio riéndose pervertidamente

Sora ya estaba tomándose una ducha de lo mas tranquilo detrás de la puerta estaba Roxas subiendo las escaleras cuando llego a la puerta la fue abriendo lo mas suave posible para que Sora no escuchara el crujido y la cerro con la misma suavidad

-Que guapo tubo que ser mi hermano… - Se lo dijo para si mismo y se empezó a sacarse la ropa para entrar con el a la ducha, cuando ya estaba con Sora, el aun no se daba cuenta que su amado estaba atrás así que el rubio lo abrazo de la espalda y empezó a besar su cuello

-¿Me echaste de menos? – Dijo el menor

-Jejeje… - Las manos del rubio acariciaron el cuerpo del menor durante un breve lapso de tiempo, no podía perder el tiempo, su excitación le exigía poseer a su niño

-Te dije que no entraras

-Lo se pero es muy fácil cruzar los dedos, aparte un día solos los dos sin nuestra madre, que mas podría pedir hermanito – Su voz era suave

-Pervertido…

-Shhh aun no empieza lo bueno. - dijo con un deje de inocencia en la voz

Roxas decía esto mientras dio vuelta a Sora dejándolo frente a frente atracando a su amado contra la pared de azulejos y con manos hábiles retenía el jabonoso cuerpo del castaño. Eran las 7 de la tarde y nadie los interrumpía. Roxas besaba el cuello de Sora que estaba mojado y tibio, le gustaba ese cuello y tuvo que reprimir un gemido cuando sintió la mano del rubio bajando por su cuerpo y buscando ansioso su miembro dando a este un gemido de placer cuando el mayor empezó a masturbarlo pero esto fue suficiente para hacer gemir fuertemente al menor, Sora se sobresalto cuando sintió uno de los dedos dentro de él, frotando y moviéndose con insistencia ando al castaño.

-¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡Ro…Roxas…!! ¡¡AAHH!! – Gritaba de placer el menor

-Estas muy excitado.

Sora lo miraba con una mirada lujuriosa, sabia que a Roxas le gustaba tomar el control.

El rubio descendió lentamente sus manos hasta las nalgas del castaño y este a su vez mordisqueaba su pecho, ambos estaban muy impacientes pero deseaban alargar este momento en lo que fuera posible, -ahora si te haré gemir. –Dicho esto metió uno de los dedos dentro de el.

Su grito no era exactamente de dolor, el hábil dedo amado había tocado su punto máximo, una vez que eso sucedía ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no podía contenerse ni negarle nada a su amante.

**-Ro…xas… **

Sora respiraba agitado y el agua no lo ayudaba mucho, se aferraba con fuerza al cuello de su querido gemelo, éste a su vez introdujo otro dedo que hizo estremecer al mago que tubo que morderse los labios para no gritar y para no provocar esos gritos, Roxas le agarro la barbilla con la otra mano a Sora con los dedos índice y pulgar para sellar esos labios, este tardó pero abrió sus labios para dar camino a la lengua de Sora hacia la suya para jugar con ellas, dejaron de besarse para respirar un poco y siguieran en lo suyo

-Relájate hermanito – Dijo Roxas

Roxas hablaba en su oído, su respiración contra su oído era muy agitado, sus mejillas estaban coloradas al parecer Sora estaba muy excitado, pero ninguno de los dos podría contenerse mucho más. Cuando se acostumbro a la intrusión de los dedos empezó a agitar las caderas en una petición muda, podía sentir con claridad el miembro erecto de su hermano, estaba demasiado impaciente ya no le importaba el dolor ni nada lo quería adentro y lo quería ¡Ya!

-Dime que es lo que quieres...

-Tú lo sabes... perfectamente. – su respiración era muy agitada

¿Me quieres dentro?

Si, por favor házmelo

Sasuke bajó su cara, lamiendo en la piel del cuello de Sora, el menor sólo estiro el cuello con sumisión, de pronto, Roxas saco los dedos.

-¡¡Ahhhh!! ¡¡Nooooooo!!!

No tuvo mucho tiempo para quejarse, sintió la fuerza descomunal de su amado sobre sus caderas levantándolo en peso e incrustándolo contra la pared, de una fuerte embestida, Roxas entro en su cuerpo reclamándolo como suyo. Sora cerró los ojos con fuerza, abrió la boca en un grito mudo, sentir a Roxas era un placer indescriptible.

¡¡Ahhh Si!!! ¡¡Más rápido, por favor!!

Sora ya no podía pensar, sólo sentir, sentir las manos de el en todas partes, su cuerpo dentro de él, siendo atrapado por esos brazos, ya no podía pensar coherentemente, ni hablar, odiaba llegar a ser tan vulnerable pero en los brazos de su amado no podía evitarlo sabía que seria capaz de cualquier locura en este estado y ya no le importaba nada.

-Ro…

Sintió la mano de Roxas sobre su boca impidiendo que gritara. El rubio estaba en él, con él, para él y no podía pensar en nada más. De repente la voz de Roxas se colaba en su oído

¿Eres mío Sora?, ¿Dímelo, eres mío? - Mientras seguía con un ritmo imparable.

-¡¡Ummm!! ¡¡Ahhh!!

-¡Respondeme! ¿Eres mío?¡Dilo!

-Si... ¡AAHHH!

-¡Dímelo mas fuerte! ¡AAH!

Sora no podía pensar, todo ese placer, lo dejaba en blanco.

-¡Dimelo! ¡Mmm, AAAH! – seguía mas rapido

-¡Siiiiiiiii! ¡ROXAAS SII! ¡AAHH!

En ese momento, Roxas no se contuvo mas y expulso esencia dentro del castaño, mientras ora se mordía los labios para calmar su grito pero solo jadeaba. Esos eran los momentos que le encantaban a Roxas, las manifestaciones de gozo de Sora eran exquisitas y amaba saber que él era el causante de tanto placer.

-Ahhh...Roxas…

Ambos estaban demasiado agitados, el agua chorreaba sobre ambos sobre cogiéndolos, necesitaban recordar respirar, no pensaban en nada. De pronto se miraron a los ojos con complicidad y empezaron a reír como si hubieran hecho una gran travesura, pero el rubio se puso serio, tomo el rostro del castaño entre sus manos, para robarle un beso, el rubio le mordía los labios inferiores, luego dejando entrar su lengua para jugar con la del mayor. Al separarse un hilito de saliva quedo entre la boca de Roxas y la boca de Sora, se notaban que en sus mejillas estaban rojas y una sonrisa se marcaba en sus rostros, y solo un…

-Te Amo... – Se dijeron

_Fin!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dejen review acepto de todo pero no mucha criticas T-T! o si no me pondré a llorar xD! Y llamare a mi mamá ¬¬ xDD! Que mamona

Espero que les haya gustado n.n See ya!


End file.
